


Humans are... Okay

by gilbert_theloli_nightray



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbert_theloli_nightray/pseuds/gilbert_theloli_nightray
Summary: Boston Lobster is summoned by his first Master Attendant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Humans are... Okay

Humans think of nothing but themselves. I can’t stand them. So when I was summoned by a Master Attendant, I was horrified. The first thing they did was attack me by surprise. Which it was later explained to me as a hug. A physical gesture that humans use to convey happiness. I need to watch out for that.

This Master Attendant does not move slow. After the… hug, I was taken to a bedroom. I tried to explain that I don’t need to sleep, but they insisted I take this room. I could stay here whenever I wanted to be alone and store possessions in here. It was plain, but I was told I could change anything however I wanted.

When I asked about fighting other food souls, my Master Attendant looked at me strangely. I was assured that I wouldn’t have to do any type of fighting. Unless that’s what I wanted. I could protect them, but there would be no killing involved with it. Despite the way they seemed to have no fear of me, they knew others would be terrified just by my presence.

Master Attendant is trying their best to cook for me. I told them I didn't need food, but they insisted I should eat. Their cooking isn’t great; only a few steps above edible. I don’t really mind the taste. They are getting better. I tried helping one day. Master Attendant was happy and I learned I should never attempt to cook.

I have chosen new clothing recently. Master Attendant said I look great. I think Master Attendant would say that about any clothes that made me happy. But it’s fine. I like them. Although Master Attendant bought too many for me. They do that a lot. My room looks more personal now that I’ve added my own clothes to it.

There are nights where Master Attendant falls asleep sitting next to me. This is the only time I can observe them calmly. As I watch their sleeping form, I realize something. It’s true humans only think of themselves, but perhaps my human is an exception.

**Author's Note:**

> Boston Lobster has trust issues with humans. I wondered what he would think if he was summoned by a nice and caring Master Attendant that tried to keep him happy.


End file.
